


Marvel/DC One Shots (Requests Open)

by Boobchanan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Boredom is the cause, One Shot Chapters, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of One Shots of Marvel and DC characters. Requests are open at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday

"Hello...My name is Kirk...and I am a addict." "Hello Kirk." The rest of the group said. He gave a nod. "Now my addiction isn't...as common as most would think, but it was still as dangerous...I've been 4 years sober." He fiddled with his hands, trying to keep them busy. "When I first used it, I thought I was...making myself better, I thought I could feel better...and for a while..I did. The rush, the thrill...it was so exciting but scary. After it wore off, after it stopped becoming fun...it became a curse..like someone holding onto me tightly. I tried getting off it, tried even cutting down but....I couldn't do it. It had me. I lost...." He sighed, looking at his hands. "Everything, my wife left me, took my son away...I don't blame her. He shouldn't see his father like this.It got bad..I was just a monster...no control....I was done for." Some of the others nodded, even the woman next to him gave his shoulder a pat. "Then a friend came along...he didn't give up on me..no matter how hard I fought him, no matter how much shit I gave him..he never gave up...without him...I'd be dead....if you have a person who doesn't give up on you. Who will fight tooth and nail to get you back on the straight and narrow...you owe them everything." Kirk wiped his eyes a bit. "Thanks for listening to me guys."

\--A Hour Later--

Kirk was walking down the streets, hands tucked in his pockets as he contemplated his life, what led him down the path...it was a road...but just because it was paved with good intentions didn't mean it wouldn't lead him to hell. In the end...it wasn't worth it...He knew it now...the years he spent making the serum...the years that followed as the Creature caused havoc upon Gotham and his family. He lost it all to the Beast...but it was him, a part of him. Even if he didn't take the serum, it would always be apart of him. It would never leave. And he was reminded of that every time he looked into the mirror.

He stopped in front of a homeless man, just knowing the mans plight he gave him 50 dollars. The man thanked him and blessed him. He was already cursed, blessing won't save his soul. Not after the horrors he committed. He kept on walking, letting his mind drift off again..

Finally he made it to his apartment, locking his door with a soft click. He sighed, dropping his keys on the counter table. The apartment was not fancy, it was just....usable. Nothing special, and the living room was converted into a makeshift lab, where his occasional experiments took place, nothing with Bats or cross genetics however. Just stuff to keep him occupied, but that won't be happening tonight. No...not tonight. Kirk reached for the bottle of whiskey, unscrewing the cap and pouring himself a glass. "I see you've been fine." A familiar voice came from the other side of the room. "Fine Batman? Funny way of putting it...but the meetings help. Gives people who...understand." Kirk rolled the glass around in his hand before he took a swig of the liquor. "Still checking up on me. I know..I burned everything down. I won't relapse again." The Dark Knight slowly approached him. "I believe you Kirk. I just came to bring you something." He handed him a red gift wrapped box. "Happy Birthday Kirk." With that he left, leaving Langstrom to open up the box. It was a framed picture of his son. He smiled at that. "Thanks Batman...." He placed the picture on the counter. "Happy Birthday Kirk.." He turned and looked at the reflection from the cabinets. He saw him...the Creature. "Happy Birthday Man-Bat."


	2. Enemy of My Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon

Loss after loss...ruined plan after ruined plan. This did not do well for the Octavius, the four armed scientist sat in the empty room. Tenting his fingers as he contemplated his next move, the next plan...but of course..none of these plans would come to fruition because of the Arachnid. Always that red and blue clad interloper...always foiling every plan he came up with, it seemed as if he could not have victory over the wall crawling vigilante. This led for Octavius to make a new plan, a plan to kill the Spider. But how would he do it? It needed to be done carefully..with precise skill and efficiency. He ran the list of abilities he knew the Arachnid had, working on ways to counteract them and his own weaknesses, making sure that those ways won't work twice on him. But in the end it all left too much to chance, especially since whenever the Spider was involved, the odds were never what they seemed. 

 

Then it came to him, he was not the only foe the Spider had..he had other enemies that wanted nothing more than the Spider-Man's total destruction. Yes......it was clear now. Why bother facing this enemy alone when he can have partners to help distract and weaken him. The Spider would tire himself out fighting to the bitter end but the strength of numbers and their own unique abilities would be the deciding factor in this match. Yes...a smirk began to grow upon the Scientists face, a metal tentacle extended out to bring him his cop of coffee. He had much work to do.

 

"Greetings. I understand you are all curious as to why I have sent this message to you. What I am proposing is a alliance, for too long the accursed Spider-Man time and time again has meddled with our affairs, well I say that time ends now. Join me, for together with our numbers and our abilities, the Spider will not have a chance against us. If you wish to see the Spider dead and your life to be in peace and free from his interference, meet me at the following location."

 

The message was sent out to every foe and enemy that he knew about, it would be heavily encrypted and would only unlock for those it was sent to. All that he would need to do is simply wait for a answer, wait for the masses to arrive.

Within a week he received his answer, however only five had came. Five people who's lives would be better improved with the end of the Spider-man. It was not much or what he had in mind...but he would make it work. The Great Otto Octavius was anything if not adaptable.

"Thank you all for coming. Now..let us begin."


End file.
